


ESP

by Cherrys_Criminal_Mind



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind/pseuds/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind
Summary: A chance meeting with Elle Greenaway leads to a night that Spencer Reid would never forget.





	

Spencer had never, ever imagined the evening would go down like this.

Like literally, ever.

He and Prentiss had been assigned to a case in New York. The case over but their plane home delayed until tomorrow by bad weather, the pair had decided to make the most of it and go for a drink in the bar attached to the hotel they were staying at. Three rounds of cocktails in and Spencer was surprised to feel a pair of soft hands clasping his shoulders.

"Well well well, Dr Spencer Reid. Fancy seeing you here. Long time no see, kid."

Spencer spun in his chair recognising the voice immediately. His long lost colleague.

"Elle!"

The woman grinned at him, holding out her arms for a hug. Spencer embraced her, thinking how different she looked from the last time he'd seen her. She looked.... happy, he thought to himself. Five years had passed since she'd abruptly left the BAU without saying goodbye. She was still as attractive ever, the smile and her laughter only adding to that.

"Emily, this is Elle Greenaway. She worked... "

"I replaced her.... I know who she is Spencer," Emily interrupted him, eyeing up her predecessor. "Good to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you," She held out her hand, the other woman taking it.

"Oh if it was from these guys then I'm sure it was all terrible," Elle nudged Spencer playfully.

"Not at all. In fact, Dr Reid here speaks very highly of you."

"Well, he did always have a thing for pretty woman, right pretty boy?" Elle nudged him again, using Morgan's nickname for him.

"Hey! It's not like that at all," he protested, not seeing Elle wink at Emily slyly.

"What! Are you saying you didn't find me attractive? Reid, I'm offended... I thought we had something back then."

"What....w...what?" he sputtered.

"Relax.... I'm messing with you. Kind of....Anyway, mind if I gate crash? My date bailed... He's a doctor and he's been called into work. The storms caused a few accidents. I thought I was going to have to write tonight off as a complete waste of time and then I spotted your handsome face."

Reid blushed slightly, he'd always liked Elle and he'd been sad when she'd left. She'd always been considerate of his feelings, treating him as an equal rather than the baby of the team like the others sometimes had done. She was like Emily in that aspect. Add to it the fact that she was an extremely attractive woman....

Elle pulled up a stool, ordering another round of drinks from the waiter. The three chatted for the next few hours, conversation flowing as freely as the alcohol.  
The girls chat quickly turned into boy talk, as it so often did with woman. Initially Spencer felt uncomfortable but the booze had loosened his tongue somewhat, and he'd found himself joining in the conversation and disputing Elle's statement that the majority of men couldn't be bothered with foreplay, because they were selfish. 

"See this is why I like girls, they're much more considerate of another woman's needs. Although sometimes, a penis is nice too. " Emily had said. This didn't surprise Reid, he knew his colleague had had both male and female lovers.

What came out of Elles mouth next, did surprise him.

"I know right..... Women look more attractive naked too. I mean, I'm all for a good hard fuck with a nice cock, but sometimes I just want the soft sensual touch of a woman. Some men just don't get it, they have no clue what they're doing. It's all about their own pleasure."

"I resent that comment," Spencer jumped in, defending his sex.

"You do, do you?" Elle raised his eyebrows at him curiously. "So tell me Dr Reid, how considerate are you in the bedroom?"

Emily turned to to look at him as well, both females now staring at him with amused expressions on their faces.

"I'm very considerate actually. I always make sure my partner has at least two orgasms, whether I've finished or not."

Elle laughed whilst Emily's jaw dropped a little, not used to hearing him speak about his sex life.

"And before you even dare suggest it, I'm quite certain that their not faking either as I know you girls are sometimes wont to do. The flush of their skin and the taste of their juices as I'm eating them out tends to give it away," he had no idea why he'd said that, but something inside him wanted to wipe the smirks of their faces and prove that he wasn't the sweet and innocent kid they all thought him to be.

Instead, it just seemed to increase the grin on Elle's face. He watched as his ex teammate leant into his colleague, whispering something into her ear, and seeing Emily nod.

The two girls stood moving to either side of him. Placing a hand on his thigh dangerously close to his groin, Elle spoke softly.

"How do you fancy proving that to us Dr Reid?"

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

Emily chuckled and placed her hand on his other thigh. "Yeah Reid. Put your money where your mouth is. Or rather.... One of us where your mouth is."

"Not one... Both," Elle clarified taking Emilys hand into her own.  
He still couldn't speak, his genius brain unable to comprehend what they were offering.

"How about.... We go upstairs and start off without you, and you join us when you've picked your pretty mouth up off the floor," Emily whispered into his ear, loud enough for Elle to hear.

"I like the sound of that," Elle agreed and Emily pulled out her purse, handing her spare key card to Spencer and leading the other woman away.

It took Spencer a full five minutes to ask himself why he was still sat in the bar when there were two extremely hot woman upstairs in the room next to his getting it on.  
He downed his drink, racing to the elevator and making his way to Prentiss's room.

Using the key, he unlocked the door and entered, the sight before him in the dimly lit room enough to make him instantly hard.

The women had wasted no time and were lying on Emily's bed in their underwear, their hands trailing over each others bodies.

"Hey.... Look who finally decided to join us," Emily broke away from Elle's lips, nodding over to the door.

"Don't be shy Reid, come over to the bed. See what you've been missing out on."

Breathing deeply Spencer walked over to the bed, nerves jangling in his stomach. One woman was one thing but two.... Fuuck. And they looked so amazing together, their legs tangled, fingers stroking and teasing each others skin.

He crawled onto the end of the bed, not sure quite what to do with himself and hoping that one of them would indicate what his part was to be. Was he just an onlooker? Was this a show for him...Cos he'd be down with that.

Or there be audience participation?

Reid inhaled sharply as he watched Elle cup Emily's breasts and kiss down her neck, pulling her bra out of the way and sucking one of Emily's nipples into her mouth, making Emily moan softly. Elle quickly unclasped Emily's bra, exposing her breasts in full before reaching behind and removing her own. Once both their chests were bare she leant forward, attaching her mouth back to Emily's hard peaks, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked.

Emily moaned again, the sensation making her instantly wet. She looked at Reid and grinned at him.

He can feel how flushed his cheeks are as his gaze follows their every move, watching as Emily slides her hands down over Elle's perky ass, gripping it and squeezing it firmly with both hands.

Spencer's erection was beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable in his jeans so he unzipped them, seeing Emily look surprised at his boldness. They'd invited him up here, he might as well participate, right? He took his dick out and started to pump himself slowly as he watched the two gorgeous women in front of him intently.

"Give me your hands Spencer, " Emily dictated, and he crawled over to her on the bed, pushing his jeans and boxers off as he did. The woman took his hands into her own and moves then over Elle's luscious butt, making sure he doesn't miss an inch and watching Elle grin as Emily squeezed his hands around her cheeks. 

Elle reached out, wrapping her long soft fingers around Spencer's hard shaft, using it tug him to her closer still. Emily shifted on the bed and kneels, peeling Reid's shirt off before pressing her lips against his mouth as Elle moved so that she was sitting with one of them either side of her as they kiss.

Slipping one hand into Emily's already soaked panties, she used the other to work up and down Spencer's cock, her palm swiping over his tip every so often.

Seeing them moaning against each others mouths at her touch made Elle groan, now desperate for their touch again. She rolled Emily's clit between her thumb and forefinger hearing Spencer moan as he pulled away and saw her hand in the other woman's underwear.

"You like seeing that pretty boy?" she asked, seeing him bite his lip in response. "Wanna watch me do something else down there too?"

He nodded and then gently pushes Emily down onto the bed, dragging her panties off before raising his eyes at Elle. 

Elle watched him caress Emily's thighs, inching closer to where she knows the raven haired beauty is dying to be touched while she dragged her nails across Reid's bare chest. Elle moved forward, pressing her breasts up against him and stroking his cock a few more times before she instructed him to sit back and watch.

He settled back between Emily's spread legs and watched as Elle positioned herself, sitting over Emily's stomach facing him. Running her nails across her new friends smooth pale thighs, she lowers her head and began kissing and suckling the flesh.

Emily whimpered, Elle now so close to where she wanted her touch but still teasing her. She continued to tease her, nibbling on her inner thigh and scraping her teeth against the delicate skin there. She moved closer and closer to where Emily wanted, no.... needed her and then licked her slit once, painstakingly slowly, taking her time to taste Emily, making sure her eyes are locked with Reid's while she does it.

The genius dropped his jaw, not believing he was watching this.  
Elle signalled to Reid to move forward, pressing her lips to his open mouth, pushing her tongue against his.

"Can you taste her, boy wonder?" she asked. He nodded and she grinned wickedly lowering her head once more, her mouth attaching to Emily's sensitive clit and sucking it between her lips.  
Her long hair fell forward and blocked Reids view which he wasn't having any of. He needed to see this. Spencer shifted forward, gathering Elle's hair up in his hand whilst caressing the back of her neck. He began pumping his cock again slowly, the sight in front of him almost too beautiful to bear.

Emily whimpered whilst Elle worked her clit just right, loving the feeling of her tongue against it. She motioned for Reid to come closer, placing her hands on his when he did. "Show me how you like it and I'll take over for you, Reid. And once you have your hands free I think you should put them to good use and make Elle feel good."

Elle groaned in agreement, lifting off Emily so that Spencer has access to her neglected centre.  
She was on her knees now, legs either side of Prentiss, her pert butt in the air. Reid slipped his hand into the space between the two womens bodies, his hand trailing down Elle's torso and coming to rest between her legs, her slick coating his fingers.  
Placing his hand over Emily's he showed her what to do, how he liked to be stroked, his hips bucking slightly as she caught on quickly.

He started to tease Elle's clit, alternating circular and sideways motions, loving how wet she is. Elle couldn't help but stop licking Emily's center for a second to let a gasp escape her lips. Meanwhile Emily was working Spencer's cock in exactly the way he liked it.  
She watched as he rolled his eyes back and bit his lip, beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead as he whined softly.

Elle chuckled lowly at his whimper. Hearing it, he pushed two fingers inside her, the sudden thrust taking her by pleasant surprise. An idea forming, he dragged his fingers out of her slit, seeing how close she is to Emily's mouth.

He moved his hand to Emily's lips so she can taste Elle, her tongue lapping at the fluid hungrily, her lips sucking his fingers hard. 

"Elle, I think Emily wants to taste you for herself. Sit up, and shift backwards." 

Suprised at his command, Elle complied, moving backwards so her thighs were on either side Emily's face.

She heard Emily inhale her scent before feeling soft hands grip her thighs pulling her down onto the raven haired beauties mouth, her tongue pushing inside her.

"Oh my God," Elle cried out loudly, her hands moving to her breasts and tugging at her nipples.  
Reid moved again, this time to between Emily's legs. He lifted her hips and positioned himself at her entrance, pushing in slowly. From the conversation earlier, he knows he doesn't have to worry about protection.

Emily moaned against Elle's slit, the pleasure of Reid's dick filling her so intense. He gave her a little time to adjust and when she's used to his size she regained composure and continued eating Elle out slowly.

Elle closely observed the way Reid thrusted in and out of Emily, burying his cock deep inside of her. Reid is completely focused on penetrating Emily and his own pleasure until Elle distracts him with her movements on her own nipples. He decided to free one, hand to help her.

He licked his fingertips before reaching forward, circling her nipple slowly before softly pinching and pulling at the hard peak. Elle lifted slightly, leaning forward and catching his lips in a kiss.

Emily's mouth now free she changes track, pushing her own fingers inside Elle and curling them slightly against her inner walls, hearing the other woman gasp.

As Reid thrusted into her, Emily mirrored the action on Elle, matching him thrust for thrust. She felt soft, feminine fingers beginning to work her clit, realising that Elle had been forced forward somewhat by her movements and had decided to help Spencer make her come.

Looking at the view from between Elle's legs, she sees Reid reach between them to work Elle's clit, his hand nudging Emily's as he pounds into her.

Reid and Emily work together to pleasure Elle, Emily penetrating her with two fingers, moving in time with Reid's thrusts into herself, while Reid rubs Elle's clit. Elle gasped, rasping out that she can't hold out much longer.

Reid's close too and struggled to hold on, the feeling of Emily's tight, wet slit so good around his cock while his tongue swipes across Elle's bottom lip.  
A few more thrusts has Emily clenching tightly, the feeling sending Reid over the edge and his orgasm spilling free. He doesn't slow his movements on Elle though, desperately wanting to hear sweet moans from both of the girls lips.

He kept thrusting into Emily a few more times with the little energy he has left whilst Elle helped him bring Emily to her climax by flicking her clit with her tongue, her mouth so damn close to Reid's cock that he can't help but imagine what her lips would look like wrapped around it.

Elle's the first to come though, having both Reid and Emily pleasure her with their fingers proving to be too much. Her moans are just what Emily needs to be sent over the edge and she came shortly after Elle, biting down on her lip hard as she groaned. 

The ladies collapsed on the bed right next to each other and signalled for Reid to lie down in between them, but to their surprise he refused.

"Not yet, I know you're both sensitive now but I want to taste both of you."

On that note he knelt on the floor, pulling both Elle and Emily close to the edge of the bed. He started to eat Emily out very slowly, his tongue just barely touching her, careful not to overstimulate her while he mimicks his movements on Emily on Elle with his fingers.  
The girls both gasped, crashing their lips together to stifle each other's moans just a bit.  
Reid, loving the taste of both of them, alternated eating one or the other out until he bought them both to a blissful second orgasm.

Climbing onto the bed between the two girls afterwards he spoke, 

"Told you I always make sure my partners have at least two orgasms."

Elle chuckled lightly. "Guess we'll have to do the same for you then. Let us know when you're ready for round two Dr Reid. It's still early, we've got all night."


End file.
